"Stan" by Eminem and Dido
"Stan" is a song by American rapper Eminem and English singer Dido. It was released in late 2000 and was part of Eminem's third studio album The Marshall Mathers LP. The song is about a young man named Stanley "Stan" Mitchell, who claims to be Eminem's biggest fan and writes letters to him. The song received super positive reviews. The music video has two versions, a longer extended version and a shorter version. The long version has currently 215 million views on YouTube, with over 1 million likes while the short version has currently 74 million views with 349,000 likes. On November 5, 2013, Eminem released a sequel to "Stan" titled "Bad Guy" on his eight studio album The Marshall Mathers LP 2. It is about Stan's younger brother Matthew, now 15, who seeks revenge for Stan's suicidal death. Lyrics Dido My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all The morning rain clouds up my window And I can't see at all And even if I could it'd all be gray But your picture on my wall It reminds that it's not so bad, it's not so bad Dido My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all The morning rain clouds up my window And I can't see at all And even if I could it'd all be gray But your picture on my wall It reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad 1: Eminem as Stan Dear Slim, I wrote you, but you still ain't callin' I left my cell, my pager and my home phone at the bottom I sent two letters back in autumn, you must not've got 'em There probably was a problem at the post office or somethin' Sometimes I scribble addresses too sloppy when I jot 'em But anyways, fuck it, what's been up, man? How's your daughter? My girlfriend's pregnant too, I'm 'bout to be a father If I have a daughter, guess what I'ma call her? I'ma name her Bonnie I read about your Uncle Ronnie too, I'm sorry I had a friend kill himself over some bitch who didn't want him I knew you probably hear this every day, but I'm your biggest fan I even got the underground shit that you did with Skam I got a room full of your posters and your pictures, man I like the shit you did with Rawkus too, that shit was phat Anyways, I hope you get this, man, hit me back Just to chat, truly yours, your biggest fan, this is Stan Dido My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all The morning rain clouds up my window And I can't see at all And even if I could it'd all be gray But your picture on my wall It reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad 2: Eminem as Stan Dear Slim, you still ain't called or wrote, I hope you have a chance I ain't mad, I just think it's fucked up you don't answer fans If you didn't want to talk to me outside the concert You didn't have to But you coulda signed an autograph for Matthew That's my little brother, man, he's only 6 years old We waited in the blisterin' cold For you, for 4 hours, and you just said no That's pretty shitty, man, you're like his fuckin' idol He wants to be just like you, man, he likes you more than I do I ain't that mad though, I just don't like being lied to Remember when we met in Denver You said if I'd write you, you would write back See, I'm just like you in a way: I never knew my father neither He used to always cheat on my mom and beat her I can relate to what you're sayin' in your songs So when I have a shitty day, I drift away and put 'em on 'Cause I don't really got shit else So that shit helps when I'm depressed I even got a tattoo of your name across the chest Sometimes I even cut myself to see how much it bleeds It's like adrenaline, the pain is such a sudden rush for me See, everything you say is real, and I respect you 'cause you tell it My girlfriend's jealous 'cause I talk about you 24/7 But she don't know you like I know you, Slim, no one does She don't know what it was like for people like us growin' up You gotta call me, man I'll be your biggest fan you'll ever lose, sincerely yours, Stan P.S. We should be together, too Dido My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all The morning rain clouds up my window And I can't see at all And even if I could it'd all be gray But your picture on my wall It reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad 3: Eminem as Stan Dear Mr. I'm Too-Good-to-Call-or-Write-My-Fans This'll be the last package I ever send your ass It's been 6 months, and still no word - I don't deserve it? I know you got my last two letters I wrote the addresses on 'em perfect So this is my cassette I'm sendin' you, I hope you hear it I'm in the car right now, I'm doin' 90 on the freeway Hey Slim, I drank a fifth of vodka, you dare me to drive? You know the song by Phil Collins, "In the Air of the Night" About that guy who coulda saved that other guy from drownin' But didn't, then Phil saw it all, then at a show he found him? That's kinda how this is: you coulda rescued me from drownin' Now it's too late, I'm on a thousand downers now, I'm drowsy And all I wanted was a lousy letter or a call I hope you know I ripped all of your pictures off the wall I loved you, Slim, we coulda been together - think about it! You ruined it now, I hope you can't sleep and dream about it And when you dream I hope you can't sleep And you scream about it; I hope your conscience eats at you And you can't breathe without me See, Slim- shut up, bitch! I'm tryin' to talk Hey Slim, that's my girlfriend screamin' in the trunk But I didn't slit her throat, I just tied her up, see I ain't like you 'Cause if she suffocates she'll suffer more and then she'll die too Well, gotta go, I'm almost at the bridge now Oh shit, I forgot, how am I suppose to send this shit out?! Dido My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why I gout out of bed at all The morning rain clouds up my window And I can't see at all And even if I could it'd all be gray But your picture on my wall It reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad 4: Eminem Dear Stan, I meant to write you sooner, but I just been busy You said your girlfriend's pregnant now, how far along is she? Look, I'm really flattered you would call your daughter that And here's an autograph For your brother; I wrote it on a Starter cap I'm sorry I didn't see you at the show, I musta missed you Don't think I did that shit intentionally just to diss you But what's this shit you said about you like to cut your wrists too? I say that shit just clownin', dawg, come on, how fucked up is you? You got issues, Stan, I think you need some counselin' To help your ass from bouncin' Off the walls when you get down some And what's this shit about us meant to be together? That type of shit'll make me not want us to meet each other I really think you and your girlfriend need each other Or maybe you just need to treat her better I hope you get to read this letter I just hope it reaches you in time Before you hurt yourself, I think that you'll be doin' just fine If you relax a little, I'm glad I inspire you, but Stan Why are you so mad? Try to understand that I do want you as a fan I just don't want you to do some crazy shit I seen this one shit on the news A couple weeks ago that made me sick Some dude was drunk and drove his car over a bridge And had his girlfriend in the trunk And she was pregnant with his kid And in the car they found a tape, but they didn't say who it was to Come to think about it, his name was... it was you, damn Why It Rocks #Phenomenal beat that is amazingly relaxing and dark at the same time. #The concept is excellent. #The song's dark theme is great. #Great and emotional lyrics that are very well-written. #Haunting music video; it shows Stan (Devon Sawa) dying his hair blond in the bathroom. Then, his pregnant girlfriend (Dido) tells him to open the door, so he does it. Stan gets mad when she calls him "Stanley" and leaves. He is later in a room full of pictures and posters of Eminem where he writes letters expressing his devotion as his biggest fan. Stan is even aware the most minute development in Em's personal life. He wants "Slim" to contact him via phone call, but unfortunately, the letters fail to reach him. Stan uses a tape deck to document his craziest act yet: he ties his girlfriend into his trunk and intending to murder-suicide, drives in a rainy highway. After realizing he cannot convey this tape, he does the act anyway. His car is found by deep seadivers as Eminem responds to Stan, apologizing for being late and thanking him as a fan. He realizes the man he heard on the news was Stan. #Eminem's rapping is good. #Dido's singing is amazing and beautiful. The song's intro and chorus are also great samples of the first verse of Dido's "Thank You". #There's a great reference to Eminem's 1999 song "My Name Is" and Phil Collin's 1981 song" In the Air Tonight" ("I drank a 5th of vodka, you dare me to drive?" and "You know the song by Phil Collins, "In the Air Tonight" about that guy who coulda saved that other guy from drowning, but didn't, then Phil saw it all, then at the show he found him?"). #This song, along with "Lose Yourself", "'Till I Collapse" and "The Way I Am", are some of Eminem's best songs. #The legendary performance with Elton John. #The album cover is good. #The song is the origin of the slang term "stan", meaning an overzealous or obsessive fan of a particular celebrity, or to be one if used as a verb. Bad Qualities #The radio edit shortened it. Certifications *Australia (ARIA): 2x Platinum - 140,000 *Belgium (BEA): Platinum - 50,000 *France (SNEP): Platinum - 500,000 *Germany (BVMI): Platinum - 500,000 *United Kingdom (BPI): 2x Platinum - 953,053 *United States (RIAA): 2x Platinum - 2,000,000 Videos Eminem - Stan (Long Version) ft. Dido Eminem - Stan (Short Version) ft. Dido Trivia *The music video was directed by Philip Atwell and Dr. Dre and was shot in California. *Stan's car seen in the music video is a 1976 Chevrolet Monte Carlo. Category:2000s Category:Hip hop Category:Horrorcore Category:Eminem Category:Internet memes